Still Smiling
by Cyberspace
Summary: Post LC. Artemis spends some sweet quality time with a special someone. Enough said. My first attempt at a romance fic. One shot. Read and review!


_**Okay, I'm back. So I've decided that it's the time to try something new. And I realized that I didn't write an Artemis Fowl fic after reading The Lost Colony, and I was like, what better time to try something different? So...here it is. My first romance fic. It's not meant to have any deep meaning, it's just something cute. Enjoy...?**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except maybe that kiss. -smiles mischievously-

* * *

**Still Smiling**

Let's face it. Artemis was nervous.

He was nervous; how could he not be, with this beautiful girl leaning against him, and his arm draped involuntarily around her shoulders? His whole body seemed to be pounding along with his less-than-steady heartbeat. He was sure that Minerva could feel it. What he wasn't sure of was if he was okay with that.

In a feeble attempt to banish these thoughts, Artemis turned his attention to the screen. A movie was playing in the theater of Fowl Manor, which was much better than the local cinema due to the modifications made by fairy technology. Yet all the gods above and even below knew that Artemis had not a clue as to what was going on in the film. For the first time in his life, he was finding it difficult to concentrate.

Minerva, on the other hand, was having no such difficulties. She seemed at ease with her head against Artemis's shoulder, her soft curls brushing against his arm. Her eyes were focused on the screen with a look of genuine interest. Artemis stared at her, at the same time knowing that she was aware of his gaze, just as she was aware of the volcano of repressed hormones about to erupt in his chest.

The most excruciating part of all was that _he had no idea what to do_. He was Artemis Fowl, for heaven's sake. He _always_ knew what to do. Even in the most stressful situations, he was able to formulate a plot as easily as a dwarf was able to tunnel through soft, fertile soil. He had saved many lives, and had even saved the world quite a few times thanks to his exceptional intellect. Yet this time, no matter how many times he racked his brain, he truly had absolutely no idea what to do. How was Minerva doing this to him?

By now, Artemis had completely given up on watching the movie playing in front of him. He let his mind wander freely, to all the wonderful times (or "dates," as Juliet teasingly called them) that he had spent with Minerva over the past few months. He thought about the conversations that he was having with Butler, with increasing frequency at that. Domovoi Butler was proving to be a very wise man, and by now Artemis was more than willing to take his bodyguard's advice. In one of their most recent discussions, Butler had told Artemis to "take action." He had actually made Artemis blush by pursuing this topic in great detail.

What exactly was he supposed to do? According to Butler, Artemis was supposed to "find that out for himself." He was, apparently, to "follow his instincts," a comment that made Artemis laugh scornfully. After all, one did not become a prodigy by simply "following one's instincts."

Artemis was nervous before, but he sure wasn't anymore. Now he was_ terrified_. It seems too dramatic a word to explain Artemis's emotions, especially after all that he'd been through. But it was true. He _was_ terrified.

Lost in his reverie, Artemis had failed to notice that the movie was over, the credits were rolling, the lights were on, and Minerva was looking at him with a bemused expression on her face. Snapping out of his daze, he stared right back at her, shocked into silence.

"You like me," said Minerva matter-of-factly. Her eyes were glimmering, smiling. _No…you think? _Artemis wanted to say, but decided that it would be tactless. He chose to keep silent.

"And…I like you. You know that," Minerva continued, unable to contain her amusement. Artemis nodded once.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked. She was teasing him. Artemis was surprised by this late realization. It was unlike him to be so slow.

"There is no problem," he managed. He closed his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Then why are you so tense?" asked Minerva, smirking. She was enjoying this, which irritated Artemis.

"It's just…well," he began, unsure of how to explain his feelings. "I…I've never felt this way before. Much less about a girl." There. That would do for now.

"Ah," Minerva replied meaningfully. "And how exactly do I make you feel?"

Artemis swallowed. He waited for a sharp witticism to surface on his lips, but nothing came. He licked his lips. Waited some more. Still, nothing. He kept his eyes closed. "Nervous,"

"Hmm," came Minerva's thoughtful response.

"Something else as well. Something…pleasant." Artemis began.

"Satisfaction. Bliss. A raging torrent of hormones." Minerva finished for him.

"Something like that, yes," Artemis opened his eyes. Minerva was smiling, so he gulped and looked away.

"I see," Minerva murmured. She rose from the couch and slowly walked toward the closet, swishing her skirt, giving Artemis ample time to get a clear view of her legs. Pulling out a Versace coat and a matching bag, she took her belongings back to the couch and sat down again. She looked up at Artemis expectantly. Then she inched closer.

Artemis felt a trickle of perspiration cascading down the back of his neck, and he subtly backed away. This girl was not only ravishing, but also fiery and unpredictable; she was the only person who constantly kept him on his toes. As she approached him, Artemis tingled with an inexplicable mixture of dread, anxiety, and excitement, all rolled into a knot in his stomach.

Minerva was pushing him back, back, as far back as he could go, until he reached the armrest of the couch and he could back off no more. She placed a gentle hand on his chest, feeling his alarming heartbeat. She smiled that alluring smile of hers again.

"If it's any relief," she whispered, her face edging closer and closer to Artemis's, "you're not the only one who feels that way." Before he knew it, their lips met in a short kiss that seemed to end as soon as it started. She drew back, looking into his eyes, still smiling. She stroked his cheek. Then her lips were on his again, her hands were flung around his neck, she was gently parting his lips, slowly slipping in her tongue, and it was too much, just too much for Artemis, he felt as if he was about to burst –

But all of a sudden, he was kissing her back, and one hand rested in her long, soft curls, while the other found the small of her back. He drew her in closer, taking in the wonderful scent of her hair. It was total bliss, and nothing existed in the world but him and Minerva and the kiss between them. They kissed sweetly, Artemis holding her even closer, Minerva's grip on Artemis's neck tightening, and Artemis wished this moment would last forever –

Minerva gave a soft moan. Then they parted, both slightly out of breath. Minerva's eyes were shining brightly, and although Artemis did not know it, for once the composure in his normally penetrating blue eyes was completely shattered. His eyes were wild, unfocused, and longing for more. Minerva leaned forward and began to kiss his neck softly along the jaw line. Artemis exhaled softly, losing himself in her touch.

There was a sharp knock on the door. Minerva and Artemis sprang apart. "Come in," Artemis managed in a miraculously even tone.

It was Butler, entering the room with refreshments on an ornate silver platter. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yes, we did. In fact, I was just about to leave. So if you don't mind – " Glancing quickly back at Artemis, Minerva grabbed her bag and coat and sprinted from the room. Nonplussed, Butler turned to face Artemis, and the dazed look in his Principal's eyes told him the whole story. Butler grinned.

Discomfited, Artemis smiled weakly and made it a point to look anywhere around the room except at Butler. Oddly enough, the more he struggled to conceal his embarrassment, the clearer a certain mental image became; it was an image of Minerva, her sharp, beautiful eyes looking right at him. Still smiling.

* * *

**_Arty's first kiss. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that finds this incredibly cute?_**


End file.
